familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bački Breg
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Bački_Breg,_Catholic_Church.jpg | image_caption = Catholic Church of Saint Michael the Archangel in Bački Breg | image_shield = | image_flag = | image_map = WestBackaDistrictlabelled.PNG | map_caption = Location of the commune of Sombor within West Bačka | mapsize = 200px | pushpin_map1 = Serbia Vojvodina | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Bački Breg within Vojvodina | pushpin_map = Serbia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = = Location of Bački Breg within Serbia | latd= 45|latm= 55|lats= 10 |latNS= N | longd= 18|longm= 55 |longs= 26 |longEW= E | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_region = RS | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Serbia | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Vojvodina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = West Bačka | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Sombor | parts_type = Settlements | parts_style = para | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 31.8 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 92 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 140 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 36 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 25275 | postal_code = | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 25 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = SO | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Bački Breg ( , , ) is a village located in the Sombor municipality, in the West Bačka District of Serbia. It is situated in the autonomous province of Vojvodina. The village has a Croat (Šokac) ethnic majority and its population numbering 1,388 people (2002 census). Bački Breg is in the very northwest of Serbia, on an important highway linking Serbia and Hungary together. The Hungarian town across the border is Hercegszántó. Name In Serbian the village is known as Bački Breg or Бачки Брег, in Croatian as Bereg (since 2009) Radio Subotica Tradicijski nazivi naselja vraćaju mještanima osjećaj sigurnosti, Nov 20, 2009, accessed Nov 23, 2009 or Bački Breg (before 2009), in Hungarian as Béreg, and in German as Bereg. History It was first mentioned in 1319. In 1620, the village was settled by Šokci who originating from Klis near Split. The first church in the village was founded in 1740. In the 18th century, Germans and Hungarians settled here as well. Ethnic groups (2002 census) * Croats =738 (53.17%) * Serbs = 344 (24.78%) * Yugoslavs = 67 (4.83%) * Hungarians = 34 (2.45%) * Others = 24 (2.25%) Historical population *1961: 2,045 *1971: 2,006 *1981: 1,770 *1991: 1,585 See also *List of places in Serbia *List of cities, towns and villages in Vojvodina References *Slobodan Ćurčić, Broj stanovnika Vojvodine, Novi Sad, 1996. External links * www.soinfo.org Category:Bački Breg Category:Sombor Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Settlements in West Bačka District Category:Settlements in Bačka Category:West Bačka District Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia